The locking of door and cabinets is an essential aspect of maintaining safe homes and work places. Depending upon the circumstances involved it may be necessary to make doors and cabinets immediately unlockable in the event someone becomes incapacitated or accidentally locked where precious seconds may mean the difference between injury and serious injury or even death. It is anticipated that the application will benefit the safety of the elderly and children the most, but will also be beneficial to anyone that may have a slip and fall or a medical event that would require assistance in the shortest time possible.